dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Futuristic Tales
This story details the events of Future Cell, after his death, during Trunks' hope to help the world, and during the events of the Future Majin Buu Saga & Future Hirudegarn Saga, the former of which takes place seven years after the Cell Saga. This story also introduces my new style of writing, which I have released in Death Note: Standing Apart. This style introduces me introduces me into a left-indexed, more mature style of writing. Theme Songs: Main: Fire Flame - Birdman (Instrumental) During "Rise of Majin Buu", "The Dragon Beast" & Series Finales: Far Away ~ Lecrae During "Countdown to Mayhem": Dreams of an Absolution ~ Lee Brotherton During "Fall For Your Tricks": One Hit Wonder ~ Joey Galaxy During "Demonic Angel": Amazing ~ Kanye West featuring Young Jeezy Poll: Winner of first poll!: Tie between Majin Future Trunks, Future Goku + Majin Future Goku. Therfore, author's choice. EDIT: Majin Future Trunks is the official winner! EDIT 2: Future Goku will also appear! The Story: WARNING: This story contains explicit swearing + gore. This is not for the faint-hearted. Specifically in "You Must Believe In The Devil..." and "I'm So Freaking Insane...", as they contain the darkest of my thoughts. A canvas shows expression, Life and darkness. It is unknown what the fate of the canvas, Will be. The artist is the author of the canvas. He knows his fate already. He will, eventually, die, Whether it is of natural causes, Suicide, or murder, Is unknown. He just knows he will die. Where there is life, There is death. -NomadMusik 'Countdown To Mayhem' "Ugh... what happened? Where the hell am I?" Those words from Future Cell details his exact location: Hell. "Wait. This place seems somewhat... familiar. Wait..." Cell then burst into angry tantrums, realizing where he was. "Wait... this might not be so bad..." He thought. "If my memory banks serve correctly, I can absorb anything organic. My mental history shows that androids are at least partially organic. So I can absorb them to become more powerful! Where the hell are those androids?" He was, of course, refering to Androids #17 & #18. "Hmm... seems like can't sense ki down here. Guess I have to work myself into doing this..." "There they are!" He rushed over to them. "Hello... and goodbye." "Who the hell do you thi-" 17 said, before Cell started to strangle him. "I don't breathe. I kill." He flashed out a Proton Blast, burning Cell's arm. "Heh... fatal mistake. Ka..." He pressed his hands into a circular position. "Me..." He started to raise his hands. "Ha..." He pivoted his hands straight forward. "Me..." An orb appeared out of his hands. "Ha..." He raised his orb upwards. The orb split into thousands of needle-like short beams, falling from the sky, aimed towards 17. 17 was awe-struck. "GRAPPLE!" The needles turned into a spring-like structure, which trapped 17. "Sayanora... Android 17." "I won't let ya!" F. 17 said, biting Cell's tail. "*screams in pain* You *******!" F. Cell said, as his tail regenerated. "Huh? What the hell?" F. Cell said. This was the first time he ever regenerated. "Whatever... just gotta kill him!" He was showing no remorse. He blasted Final Flashes left and right. Kamehamehas flying from the air. It was like a fanfare of Ki Blasts. Android 17 knew he had no choice anymore. He had to fight back. "That's it! I'll obliterate you!" F. 17 said, blasting out Proton Blasts. Then, 18 joined in an Accel Dance. All these attempts failed. "Ugh... this is getting dull." He punched them both and grabbed 17. Cell's tail sucked in Android 17, transforming him. He was no longer the same scrawny Cell from once before. This Cell had muscle, big lips and no wings. "Now you... 18. You have five seconds to run. 5..." 18 started to run. "4..." She tried to lead a fake trail. "3..." She started shooting blasts. "2... 1..." He dashed in front of 18. "Time's up." He absorbed her. His outer appearance changed for the final time. "I'm Perfect." He said. 'Hell Returns' "Finally, the world is at peace..." Future Trunks said, surveying the fields. "Wait... What's that?" F. Trunks said. "It looks like... #16! He's not decomposed!" He carried Future 16's "near corpse" to Future Bulma. "Hmm... It looks like there isn't too much damage. I might be able to fix him!" After a few tweaks, she fixed up F. 16. "16." F. Trunks said. "Yes..?" "As you may have known, I am stronger than you." "I can see that." "I can take you out in one hit. So you will do whatever I tell you do." "As long as it doesn't hurt mankind." "*Hmm... sensitive as the present timeline one...* That's the point. We need you to save mankind. If you can do it, I won't kill you. Understand?" "My pleasure." They both started to laugh. "Wait." F. 16 said. "What?" "Something's approaching us." "Let me see..." F. Trunks gulped. "CELL! Stay here!" Trunks powered up. He rushed over to Cell. "Hello, Cell." "I expected you would come." F. Cell said. "What do you want? You already know that I'm stronger than you." F. Trunks said, hoping his bluff would work. "Nice try. HEAT DOME ATTACK!" "GAH!" F. Trunks, however, learned a new move. "SPIRIT SWORD!" The Spirit Sword deflected the heat wave. Meanwhile... "GAH! That... that power!" Future Babidi said. "I'm on it, Master Babidi." Future Dabura said. ''Ayatsuri no Majyutsu''... A Majin Trick... "Interesting... seems you've learned a new move in, what, one day?" F. Cell said. "Not just one day. And not just one move. I've learned things for a long time. And one is to go beyond this transformation!" He transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks. "Hmm... interesting." F. Cell said. "Scared now?" F. Trunks said. "I guess your feeling kind of cocky. Bad move." F. Cell said. "Kamehame-! What the!?" He couldn't move. It was like something was controlling his body. "Just stay right where you are..." Future Dabura said. "Great Dabura! Ayatsuri no Majyutsu!" F. Babidi said. "What the- ACK!" Cell's body was fighting itself, like it was sick. His forehead had an M on it. He became Majin Cell. "Why do I think this seems familiar?" F. Trunks said. "This... power... I'm invincible!" Majin F. Cell said. Then, out of nowhere, a Hell's Flash appeared. "Nobody will hurt you, Trunks." F. #16 said. "16! Get back before Cell kil-!" Trunks spoke what Cell just did. A Spirit Bomb did the trick. The ball completely obliterated him. "No..." F. Trunks said. "You... you *******... You killed him..." His entire body was covered not just in a golden aura, but with lightning to top it off. His anger spiked, with sadistic rage to push the anger past it's normal limits. There was no denying it, he was a legend. A Super Saiyan Two legend. 'If You Believe In God... ''(Rise of Majin Buu: Part One) "Impressive. Such power will be an amazing asset to me." F. Cell said. "Goodbye, Trunks." He struck out his previously hidden tail to absorb Trunks. Trunks said nothing. He grabbed Cell's tail. Suddenly, it set on fire. Everyone was not only awe-struck, but terrified at the same time. All execpt Trunks and Babidi. Babidi had a grin on his face. He saw an opportunity. Not to control, but to release. "Dabura! Find and take me to Buu's cocoon!" He said. "Y-yes sir!" Dabura said, reluctantly. He knew the dangers of Buu. It was like releasing all of the inmates of Hell into Heaven. "'''God's Blade..." F. Trunks said. A white knife-like ki structure appeared out of his hand. He managed to stab Cell with it. "*screams in pain* *Just who the hell is he now!?*" F. Cell thought. "Quick Dabura! We need to get there before he awakens!" F. Babidi said. "Yes sir. But why don't we just get Trunks? If were lucky, they'll kill each other!" F. Dabura said, hastily. "Why!? When we can just summon Majin Buu and possess Trunks! *insane cackle*!" Babidi said, looking less sane with each word. "Ugh... as you wish, but I'' really should possess Trunks." "Fine! Just get out!" Babidi was losing it. Dabura, however, returned. It was also the last time the two had contact. 'You Must Believe In The Devil... (Rise of Majin Buu: Part Two) "I'm sorry, master, but I have to kill you." "Wha-!?" Those were Babidi's last words, as Dabura blasted Babidi with a Ki beam, then repeatedly slashed him with his sword. His blood and gore were flying through the air. Dabura finally had vengance on his master, Dabura. "I'm sorry..." Dabura said, licking the blood off his sword. "I can't control myself. I have a strange lust for killing. And, personally, I hate people who lose themselves. Since I already hated you, and you lost your mind, I couldn't resist killing you." He cut part of his skin off. "You'll remember who I am... in ''hell''." He teleported to Hell, along with the pieces of Babidi. "When you get here, you'll see your worst nightmare. Your body..." "Now... where the hell is that Buu?" Dabura said, back on Earth. He looked for a long time searching for Buu. Finally, when he finally found Buu's cocoon, it was already opened. "I-impossible! How could it happen alrea-!?" He found a Power Meter, but the needle was spiraling out of control, until it finally broke. It was impossible to trace a kili over 3,000 on this version. "Seems those bastards are going at it... but how did they reach a kili of this measurement?" "Buu don't know you!" A fat, pink blob said. "*gulps* *coughs* I'm... Dabura..." Dabura said, freaking out. He knew what he was dealing with. "You look funny!" "*growls* I hate you, Bibidi..." Dabura said, under his breath. "Buu wonder, where master?" Buu said, referring to Bibidi. "He's dead... *gulps*... Buu..." Dabura said, with extreme fear. "Oh... okay." "So... your not mad..?" "Buu not mad... but who Buu master?" "Um... I'm your master, Buu... now..." "Oh... okay..." "Now... do you sense that power, Buu?" "Yeah!" "Take me toward that power!" "Okay..." Buu grabbed Dabura's arm, and they went to Trunks and Cell's location. "Stay here, Buu..." Dabura said. "Ayatsuri no Majyutsu!" "You'll never wi- GAH!" Trunks said, before he was turned into a Majin. Trunks' body was going through a similar process as Cell. Then, an M appeared on his head. "Heh heh..." Majin Trunks said. "****... He got even more powerful!" Cell said, pissed. '''Hell Sinned Angel ''Demon''ic Angel 'Release The Demon!' 'I Love That I Hate You' 'I'm Tired Of Playing Games!' 'I'm So Freaking Insane...' 'Still Headstrong...' 'Time Is Of The Essence...' 'Civilized Gentlemen...' 'Never Good... (''The Dragon Beast, Part 1) '''Always Evil... (The Dragon Beast, Part 2) 'Remember Me... 'Ride The Rollercoaster!' '''Spinning Around... ''(season finale part one) 'Crazed Battle... ''(season finale part two) '''So Lonely At The Top... (season finale part three) Trivia: *'Ride The Rollercoaster!' and Spinning Around are both references to the song, "Rollercoaster" by Diddy-Dirty Money, off of the mixtape Love Love vs. Hate Love. *This story has a large influence from Christianity. **The main theme for 7 chapters (Far Away) is a Christian Rap song. *The explanation for Babidi living: His race lives longer than Namekians live, and Dabura shielded him during the Androids' assault. *For the Spirit Bomb to just bounce off of somebody, the organism has to have a pure and organic heart, hence why Future Android 16 was destroyed. *Two stories inspired this one: Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem and Dragon Ball IP. *This is the first of NomadMusik's Fan-Fictions to have a poll on it.